In the Rain
by K.CWrites
Summary: Alec and Magnus get into a fight and Alec storms out. Without any weapons and in the pouring rain! Rated M for lemons!


**Rated M for a reason. Don't read if gay sex offends you. Happy reading! :) **

Alec was storming away from Magnus's apartment, completely and utterly pissed off. He loved Magnus more than he loved killing demons, his bow and arrow and even more than his black sweaters. But loving someone also meant knowing exactly how to drive someone up a wall. Jace knew this, Alec dared to say he was a master. Alec stopped and looked around. He had no idea where he was. He had been so deep in thought, he had lost his way. He was now at a four way intersection at night with no weapons except for his stele. _Fuck. _He looked around but nothing but orange lights and pavement all four ways. Slightly panicking, Alec patted his pocket for his cell phone. He would just call Jace and tell him to pick him up. Alec's heart dropped when he realized his pockets were empty. "Oh, fuck me. By the Angel, CAN NOTHING ELSE GO WRONG?" Alec screamed at no one in particular. The Gods, the sky, Magnus, his temper, the Angel, everything. And then, it began to rain.

Chairmen Meow was looking at Magnus like he was crazy. "Will you stop looking at me like that?" Magnus snapped. The cat merely cocked his head to the side with a look that said, _his crazy eyes are getting crazier. _"Oh, shut up. It's perfectly normal to talk to your cat when you just had a fight with your boyfriend. I'm not crazy." Magnus said, pacing in front of his white polyester couch as the cat sat on the coffee table. Chairmen Meow offered no comfort nor solace at all, just a slight shake of the head. Magnus sighed, and plopped his butt onto the couch. "Okay, so some of it was my fault but not all of it! I mean…!" Magnus exclaimed. Chairmen Meow gave him a hard look. "Oh god, I am going crazy." Magnus moaned, putting his face in his hands. The cat jumped from the coffee table to the couch and nudged at Magnus's knee. Magnus tried to pat his head but the cat batted his hand away. He just continued to paw and nudge Magnus's designer jeans as if to say _will you just please go get Alec? _Magnus sighed, knowing what he had to do and got up. A crack of thunder sounded from outside, making Magnus and Chairmen Meow nearly jump out of their skin. The cat saw Magnus charge out the door in less than a second, and knowing all was going to be alright, decided take this opportunity to drink from the toilet bowl.

Jace was napping with a book on his face in the library. Suddenly, the library doors burst open as Clary and Isabelle ran in. The slam scared him so much that he tumbled off the chair and onto his face. His nose hit the wooden floor hard and he sat up annoyed. "If you two aren't being chased by a Great Demon, I swear to the Angel…" Jace began. Isabelle cut him off, "Jace, shut up." She looked worried but she was trying to be blasé about it. She was not succeeding. Jace stood up and paid full attention. Well, as much attention he could give at 2:42am. "It's Alec. Magnus called, they had a fight and Alec stormed out." Clary said, not bothering to hide how frantic she was. "So that's what you woke me up for? Alec and Magnus's relationship problems?" Jace said, shooting them a glare. "That was an hour and a half ago, and Magnus said that he was sure Alec was going straight home." Isabelle explained. Jace was already putting his boots on and grabbing his seraph blade, "Let's go."

Alec shivered, the rain hadn't stopped and his clothes were soaking wet. He had been walking for what had felt like hours with no luck whatsoever of getting back to Magnus's or civilization. He had put an Endurance rune on but it wasn't doing much to help with how cold he was. He finally came across a few brick buildings with an alleyway. He ran into the alley, hoping there was some kind of cover there. It was dirty, smelled of garbage and was altogether unsavory but there was a fire escape which provided a minimum amount of protection from the rain. He ran under it pushing his wet hair back and sat down on the pavement. His jeans were already soaked, so it didn't matter much. Alec thought back to their fight, it seemed so utterly… trivial now. Alec shuddered, he officially hated that word.

Clary and Isabelle sprinted after Jace, who would only once in a while check if they were still behind him. It made sense because Alec was his parabatai that Jace be the one to track him. Jace barely slowed down as he sprinted around corners and corners of long alleyways. Clary was glad she was in shape otherwise she definitely wouldn't have been able to keep up. Jace stopped abruptly in the middle of a deserted street. Clary took the time to catch her breath and ask what was wrong. Jace had whipped out his tracker which sensed demonic presence. Jace's face scrunched up as he said, "Oh shit. That is not good." Isabelle glanced at the tracker for a mere second, and then sprinted off. Clary and Jace ran behind her, and Clary took the tracker from Jace. It said that at least three demons going to be near them soon and due to Jace's worried expression, Clary figured that's where Alec was.

Magnus's designer jeans were definitely ruined. They, much like all of his clothes, were drenched in water. But Magnus honestly couldn't care less. He was far too focused on trying to follow the blue sparks that were guiding him to Alec. He had cast a tracking spell that sent blue sparks in the way Magnus should go. But just then, a red spark almost like a flare went up in the sky the same time as a blue one. Magnus paled. He knew what that meant. It meant that demons would at any moment be exactly where Alec is. Magnus sprinted as fast as he could with his confining, expensive jeans.

Alec's eyelids were getting increasingly heavy, despite the chilling rain. The drops of liquid on his skin felt more numbing than cold now. His Endurance rune had faded away, and in the back of Alec's mind he knew that he should probably draw another one but he was so tired. His stomach growled it was so hungry. Suddenly, Alec was very, very awake. His stomach had not growled. He pounced to his feet immediately and quickly swung himself up the rickety ladder of the fire escape. Pulling himself up, he looked down. He was right, three nasty looking behemoths were making their way towards the ladder. Out of all the demons, he had a particular disgust for behemoth demons. Not only were they a bitch to kill because they kept reforming, they looked and smelled like a booger with rotting and surprisingly sharp teeth. Alec swore under his breath and climbed higher. Someone had left a vase of flowers out on their window sill. Alec apologized silently and picked up the vase and dropped it on the behemoth demon attempting to climb.

The brown vase hit the behemoth demon hard, but pissed it off more than it stopped it. Suddenly, blue sparks were flying at and disintegrating it. "Magnus!" Alec yelled from his fire escape, as Magnus walked down the alley way more blue sparks flying from one hand. In another held one of Alec's seraph blades. Alec thanked the Angel as Magnus yelled, "Catch!" The sliver sword glided through the air handle up. Alec caught it easily and smirked. He threw himself over the railing of the fire escape and impaled another behemoth. It screeched a higher sound than Isabelle did whenever she saw moths. That girl did not like moths. _Focus, Alec. Don't think about Isabelle and her freakish aversion to moths. _Just as the behemoth was fusing back together with its other booger like grossness, a sliver whip sliced through the air putrefying it. "IZZY!" Alec yelled, looking around. And there she was, dressed in her normal black gear with her signature black boots on. And boy, did she look mad. "ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD." She screamed over the pouring rain, as she stormed towards him.

_Uh, oh. That's not good. _Being chewed out by your younger sister was embarrassing as hell, but Isabelle didn't seem to care as Alec's face turned bright red. "WHERE. IS. YOUR. BRAIN?" She demanded. Alec looked shocked. "Um, uh. –Bu…. Magnus and I…?" Alec stuttered, exercising his brilliant use of the English language. "LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT. You charged out of a SAFE, WARM, APARTMENT, in the POURING RAIN, with no. ABSOLUTELY NO. WEAPONS AT ALL?!" Isabelle screeched. Alec flinched, at the moment her voice was worse than the behemoth. _Wait, the third behemoth! _"Izzy! There was a third behemo-"Alec began, but Isabelle would have none of that. "DO NOT CALL ME IZZY. THIS SITUATION DOES NOT WARRANT AFFECTIONATE NAME CALLING. I AM EXTREMELY ANGRY, ALEXANDER!" Isabelle yelled. Alec threw his hands up in the air. "Yeah, I can see that." Alec simply couldn't help it. He giggled. He laughed and threw his arms around his steaming, soaking, wet sister. She seemed like she was going to pull away for a minute but then she gave in and just hugged her dumb older brother.

After punching Alec on the shoulder, and having seemly calmed down a bit Isabelle explained that Clary and Jace had already gotten the other one. She had texted them that she had Alec and everything was okay, and they had decided to go back to the Institute for some warmer clothing. "And probably for some alone time." Isabelle added, rolling her eyes. Magnus giggled. Both Lightwoods whirled around to see Magnus standing off to the side chuckling. Before Alec could even get mad, Isabelle was on top of him. "AND YOU! YOU LET HIM WALK OUT IN THE RAIN BY HIMSELF?!" Isabelle screamed. Magnus even looked ashamed. Alec gently took pulled his sister away from his boyfriend. "Izzy, will you please make sure my brother and his girlfriend are not fucking in my bed?" Alec said, as calmly as he could. Isabelle's mouth dropped open. Alec never swore. "Yes, I said fucking. Fuck, fucker, fucking. Please?" Alec asked, batting his eyelashes.

After a brief argument that ended with Alec assuring Isabelle that much chastising would be made, Isabelle walked away. Alec turned back to Magnus, who looked annoying sexy. His clothes stuck to his body in all the right places. His hair clung to his face in a tousled I'm not trying too hard way. The only thing that ruined his sexy, wet, stranger look was that his cat eyes looked like a mixture of sad and angry and hurt. An awkward heavy silence hung in the air for a few minutes. The rain had finally let up, and the miserable rainy night was finally turning into morning. The moon was slowly going down and soon the sun would rise. "I'm sorry about ruining your favorite shirt in the washing machine." Alec said, quietly. It was shameful that such a small thing had gotten so epically out of proportion. Magnus waved his hand, "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for insulting your clothes." Magnus said, blushing for what felt the first time in at least 200 hundred years. "When I was walking in the rain, I thought about our fight and how stupid it was. I even used the word…" Alec laughed. "Trivial?" Magnus suggested.

They both chuckled sadly. "Can we agree never to use that word ever again?" Alec asked, giggling. Magnus burst into a grin. He simply couldn't help it when Alec giggled that adorably. He nodded vigorously and bit his lip. Alec smiled, "Kiss now?" Magnus said nothing, just grabbed Alec by the waist and brought him in for a kiss. At first it was a sweet, just brushing each other's lips. They didn't know who it was who suddenly went harder, faster and more urgent than before. They didn't care. Their lips crashed together frantically, spreading each other's mouths open so their tongues could dance. Alec broke away to begin to kiss Magnus's neck, which was wet and slippery and tasted like sweat. Magnus groaned, and backed Alec against the opposite wall of the alley. Magnus kissed up from Alec's jawline to his earlobe which he gently sucked. Alec grinded their pelvises together with that Magnus took a hold of Alec's thighs and wrapped them around his waist.

Trapping Alec between the brick wall and himself, Magnus slowed down. There was still a sense of urgency but their kisses were slower. Magnus was whimpering which only turned Alec on more. Magnus sucked on Alec's bottom lip and groaned. Alec ran his hands up Magnus's smooth back and through his hair. He was hanging onto Magnus for dear life. Alec had to break away, he was getting a little oxygen deprived. Magnus looked relieved as well, they didn't want it to stop but they didn't want to pass out either. Magnus stared into the crystal blue sea of his love's eyes. _God, those eyes. _Their chests heaved together as they caught their breath, staying perfectly still. Finally, Magnus set Alec down gently.

Alec cocked his head to the side wondering what Magnus was doing. Magnus loved making out more than fat kids loved ice cream. Still pressed hard against Alec, Magnus stared at him with the most innocent face he could make. Alec narrowed his eyes, this could only mean trouble. Faster than he could even react, Magnus had unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. _Oh. Oh! _Then Alec's eyes got wide. "Magnus! We can't!" Alec squeaked, in a high pitched voice he didn't even recognize. Magnus's eyes had a predatory look. "Why?" He whispered as he kissed Alec's neck again. "Because… I… It's!" But the words died on Alec's lips. One, because no one was really around anyways and two, because he was really horny and he wanted this. "Oh, fuck it." Alec mumbled into Magnus's lips. Magnus smirked and whispered, "Say fuck again."

_Jeez, do I really never swear? _Alec rolled his eyes. He hooked his arms around Magnus's neck and whispered, "Fuck me, Magnus." And that was it. If you could induce an orgasm by just words, Magnus would have come right then. Magnus's eyes could have lit a fire, they burned with desire so bright. Alec's pants and boxers hit the ground, while Magnus knelt and took him in his mouth. Alec made a noise that sounded like a pregnant women giving birth. He swirled his tongue around the tip of his penis and Alec almost died from pleasure. His face turned fifty shades of red when he glanced down to see Magnus's head bob up and down. Then Magnus took him all the way in and Alec stopped caring about how it looks when someone sucks your dick. Magnus's teeth scraped along the underside of his member and Alec almost lost it. "Magnus, Magnus, Magnus!" Alec gasped out. "Stop! Stop, stop!" He was going to come and he didn't want to just yet. Magnus stopped, and brought their mouths together once again.

Wet, sloppy, un-fucking-believably sexy were the adjectives that came to Alec's mind during their kiss. Magnus felt Alec's hands travel down towards his ass, and slip into his pocket. At first Magnus thought he was making a grab for his ass, but then he pulled out his wallet. Still kissing Magnus, Alec felt around for the foil packet that he knew Magnus always had in his wallet. Magnus broke away and smirked. "Always be prepared, right?" He winked which made Alec's blood broil. Alec thought of something else, but Magnus seemed to read his mind. "It's the pre-lubed kind." He explained. Alec blushed, but none the less said, "God, you're sexy." As Alec slipped the condom on, Magnus rid himself of the rest of his clothes south of the equator.

Magnus braced himself against the brick wall with his hands as he felt Alec lining up at his entrance. "Tell me you want me." Alec demanded, gruffly. _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! _Magnus huffed with annoyance but said, "Alec I'm going to explode if you don't stick me right here, right now. Believe me. I want you." This seemed good enough for Alec, who slammed directly into Magnus's prostate. They both screamed out in pleasure. "Again?" Alec commanded, even though he didn't really have to. "Yes, by the Angel! Again!" Magnus screamed out. Alec pulled out and slammed back in, with the same reaction from both of them as last time. He kept up this torturous rhythm until Magnus was just screaming at the top of his lungs. "ALEC!" Magnus screamed even louder if possible, and came all over the brick wall. A few more thrusts and Alec quickly followed him, grunting loudly.

Magnus and Alec didn't move a muscle. They just took long slow breaths together. Alec's head rested on Magnus's back while Magnus's hands supported them. After a while, Alec pulled out slowly. After pulling up both of their pants, they collapsed on the opposite wall. Their foreheads touched, and they kissed one more time. "Wow. You really did come on that wall." Alec said, glancing towards where they had just been fucking. Sure enough, there was a large amount of come on the opposite wall. Magnus shrugged, it sure as hell wasn't the biggest load he had ever blown with Alec. "You know we have to leave, but that was very tiring." Alec said quietly, tracing circles on the back of Magnus's hand. Magnus kissed the top of Alec's head, "I can fix that." He snapped his fingers, and the next thing Alec saw the bed. They were in their apartment, snuggled cozily into bed. "Hmmm, much better." Alec whispered and drifted off to sleep.

**Early the next morning **

Alec tiptoed silently into the Institute, hoping no one was awake at this hour. Just as he tiptoed around the corner, he bumped right into Clary. She yelped, looking surprised. Too surprised. "Oh, sorry Alec! I uh, just came to see Jace." Clary explained, and ran back towards the stairs. _Hmm, didn't she come that way? _Alec winced as he realized. _Gross. _Clary opened the door to Jace's room again. Jace sat up in bed, still gloriously naked. He smirked, "That was a quick breakfast." She had gone downstairs to get something to eat not five minutes before. She sighed. "I was going to eat breakfast, but I ran into Alec." She replied, shuddering. Jace raised his eyebrows, "Think he noticed?" Clary smiled, "Even if he did, his sweatpants were on backwards so I think we're safe." Jace's mouth dropped wide open. _That boy!_


End file.
